1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a camera module.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Unlike general cameras, a camera installed in a mobile terminal does not have a function of varying an aperture of an iris. That is, a camera module installed in a mobile terminal is manufactured to have an aperture value which is not varied but fixed.
Since the aperture value is fixed, users have difficulty in obtaining a desired image.